


The Perfect Wedding

by J_J_Janson



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: Cordelia struggles to plan her wedding with Cherche, and Cherche steps in.





	The Perfect Wedding

Cordelia and Cherche sat at the dinner table, planning their wedding. In front of her, Cordelia had several piles, including several different guests lists, a bunch of different seating arrangements, many different types of wedding invitation, and a calendar covering the next two years. Cherche was scratching Minerva’s chin. 

“So if we want to ensure all of our guests can clear their schedules,” Cordelia was saying, “We’ll want to give them at least a year’s warning. Exalt Chrom is awfully busy after all. And I’m sure we’d want to invite Say’ri, Tiki, Flavia, and Basilio if we can, and they will be quite busy as well. But would we want a spring wedding? I’m partial to a spring wedding, but I’ll have to do research into any possible predictions of the weather before deciding on a specific day.”

“We should make Gerome the ringbearer,” Cherche remarked absently, still petting her beloved Minerva. 

Cordelia turned away from the calendar and pulled up the guest lists. “I’d like to invite all of the Shepherds, as well as all of the new pegasus knights. We can also invite your loved ones from Roseanne, of course, and if anyone else springs to mind please let me know.”

Cherche nodded, then said, “Severa should be the flower girl. I’m sure she’d love it.”

Cordelia didn’t seem to hear her, pouring over alternative seating arrangements. “Should I put Chrom with other Shepherds or with other major leaders? Would it be restrictive to seat everyone by affiliation, or would seating all of the leaders together make the event too formal? I’ll need to keep Sumia near the entrance and away from anything fragile, to minimize the potential of her falling and breaking something. Lon’qu will want to sit between two men, or else he’ll be uncomfortable the whole time. If I seat Tharja and Henry together, they’ll spend the whole time concocting new curses. Virion and Inigo are flirtatious, and will try to seduce anyone they sit near. Does that mean I should put them together and surround them with unflappable types, or should I keep them as far away from each other as possible?”

“I’ve decided that the future Minervykins who came back with Gerome should walk me down the aisle. And my Minervykins will be my bridesmaid.”

Cordelia began to nervously flip through the various kinds of wedding invitations. “Oh dear, and I’ll want to decide on the invitation as soon as possible, to give the guests enough time to decide if they can come or not. And they will be travelling all over the world, so they should be a more durable type of invitations. Oh, but I’m sending these out and they need to be nice. What’s the best compromise between appearance and durability?”

Finally, Cherche turned away from Minerva, and calmly picked Cordelia up in a bridal carry. 

“What?” Cordelia asked.

“You should go to bed. You’re tired, and stressing yourself out. Let me take a crack at everything.”

“Oh, but Cherche, I can’t ask you to do it.”

Cherche shook her head. “I love you, and I care less about our wedding than I care about your happiness. Planning this wedding is stressing you the fuck out. So you’re going to bed, and I’m gonna see how much I can get done before I turn in.”

Cherche set Cordelia down and tucked her into bed. “Just get some rest, and wait until morning.”

Cordelia wanted to protest, or at least continue running various possibilities through her head, but she was suddenly very tired. No, she’d been tired, but tried to keep going. Cherche had noticed.

Cherche leaned down, giving Cordelia a kiss on the forehead. “Sleep well, my dearest.”

***

When Cordelia awoke, Cherche was asleep beside her. 

Moving softly so as not to wake her fiance, Cordelia got up to prepare a breakfast in bed as thanks.

She made her way to their kitchen, getting her preparations for breakfast ready while forcing herself not to look at the table until she had everything going.

Once everything was cooking, Cordelia walked over to the table to see what progress Cherche had made overnight. And it seemed as if Cherche had planned half the wedding in a single night. She’d finalized the guest list, picked a style of wedding invitation, and set up a definitive seating arrangement. And Cordelia couldn’t find fault with any of it.

The anxiety that had clutched at her since she’d started planning the wedding lost its grip, and Cordelia could breathe easily for the first time in days. There was still much more work to be done, picking out a cake and dress, decorations, and so much more. But Cherche was a capable organizer. More than that, she treasured Cordelia, and made sure Cordelia did not give in to her anxiety and impossible expectations. 

Breakfast was ready, so Cordelia carried it out to a Cherche who was just waking up at the smell of food. “Good morning,” Cordelia greeted, feeling a weight off of her shoulders as Cherche began to plan the wedding with her between bites.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some talk going around about how cute and underappreciated Cordelia/Cherche is so I decided to deliver.


End file.
